Un cours de plus avec toi pour tout changer
by Snapiou
Summary: Harry et Severus se désirent, s'aiment et n'osent pas se le dire. Un cours d'occlumencie changera ça radicalement. LEMON, SLASH SS/HP. OS


**_Voici un petit OS, GROS DELIRE, qui était coincé -oublié- dans mon Ipad et que je me suis enfin décidée à poster ! Shame on me :P... J'espère que ça va vous plaire._**

**_Un Severus et un Harry un poil OOC, je vous l'accorde. C'était juste un pur délire cet OS alors que je m'emmerdais, je sais plus en quel cours mais, je me semble que c'était -encore une fois- en anat'. Et, j'avais trop rigolé en l'écrivant. Ne me jugez pas sur ce truc ridicule, j'espère juste que vous vous mettrez bien dans la situation et que vous arriverez à sourire au moins un peu, parce que c'est clairement le but de ce truc :P_**

**_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**_Un cours de plus avec toi et un peu d'audace, puis, tout change_**

Harry ne parvenait pas à se souvenir à quand remontait ce sentiment. Oui, ce sentiment, car des sentiments, le survivant en était rempli. Comme tout le monde, me direz-vous... Arf non ! Certaines personnes sont bien trop occupées à penser à elles-mêmes pour se préoccuper des autres et développer des milliers de sentiments à leur égard.

"Pff... Mais moi je suis plein de sentiments. Pour lui, pour elle, pour _lui_... Arf... Nul d'être humain !"

Une tonne de sentiments divers : la haine pour Malfoy, l'amitié pour Ron et Hermione, du mépris pour certains élèves, de l'amour pour son balai, de l'amour fou pour _lui._ Quoi "qui lui" ? Eh bien, _lui_, était nul autre que Severus Snape, professeur honni de toute l'école, enfin, honni... Pas pour tout le monde. Eh oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un l'aime sinon... Arf, y'aurait pas d'histoire et c'est important qu'il y en ai une, pour que vous ayez quelque chose à lire... Bref.

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, enfin, futur sauveur du monde sorcier, était fou -non, le mot est trop faible- complètement et irrévocablement malade d'amour. Il était presque à interner tellement il était amoureux ! Si vous n'avez jamais été amoureux, c'est un sentiment à la fois magique et dévastateur !

"Oh oui ! À chaque fois qu'_il _parle je tremble, à chaque passage à mes côtés j'ai envie de lui arracher ses robes, quand il se met derrière moi en cours -pour me casser... Évidemment- je le sens frôler mon corps et c'est en général à ce moment que je perds mes moyens et que je fais une connerie plus monstrueuse que celle qu'il me reprochait... Y'a pas que ça, y'a aussi le problème qui est que je le mate à longueur de temps ! Vraiment... En cours, à table, et je fais même des rondes le soir pour le trouver. Une fois sur deux il m'arrache ma cape et m'enlève 80 points, mais, au moins, j'ai eu la chance de le voir quoi... Sans compter les rêves érotiques, n'en parlons même pas..."

Voilà, cet donc en pensant fort à _lui _qu'il se rendait actuellement dans _son_ cours. Il arriva comme d'habitude d'un pas ultra ultra ultra assuré, ouvrit la porte à la volée et claqua un "Entrez !" froid et dur puis referma la porte, non, il la fracassa, faisant trembler chaque pierre bâtissant le château.

Si vous, chers lecteurs, êtes constitué de la même manière que l'auteure, une question doit vous tourmenter. *Il en pense quoi, lui, Severus, de Harry ?*. Je vais donc, vous répondre. Lui aussi, pour un être sans cœur et sans pitié, il en a des sentiments ! Surtout pour un être nulissime en potions aux yeux verts. "Les yeux de Lily".

"Le fils de Potter... Aaaah, rien que de penser à lui comme j'y pense... Disons constamment... C'est pire que Doloris par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je désire plus que tout au monde le fils de mon pire ennemi -mort, certes, mais pire ennemi quand même."

Notre honni professeur ne faisait que se voiler la face. Désirer ? Mot bien trop faible pour désigner ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui. Il devait se contrôler constamment et maintenant il aurait des cours d'occlumencie avec le sauveur... Ça allait être bien compliquer de se maîtriser en étant seul avec la seule personne qu'il désirait plus que tout, celle qui le rendait fou... Ça allait être de la torture pure !

"Une idée de ce secoué du citron... Pourquoi je n'ai pas peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais... De lui... Arf... Pourquoi tous ces cornichons me fixent ? Ah oui... Le cours..."

- Bonjour.

"Je viens de dire bonjour là ? Oo'..."

- Je m'adresse à ceux qui seront capable de décrocher leurs BUSEs, la potion contre la grippe paraît simple mais elle est délicate à préparer et seuls les meilleurs d'entre vous réussiront à ne pas faire exploser la salle, c'est pourquoi, vous allez vous mettre en binôme. Une partie de la classe préparera cette potion, l'autre partie... Une potion calmante. Je vais vous repartir. Protester ne vous apportera rien de bon.

Toute la salle retint sa respiration.

- Potter-Malfoy, Granger-Londubat, Zabini-Weasley, Parkinson-Finnigan, Thomas-Crabbe, Goyle-Brown. Les autres, vous préparerez la potion calmante. Pour la survie de cette école. Vous avez deux heures.

Harry se déplaça nonchalamment vers sa némésis.

- Potty.

- Malfoy.

- Pour notre bien commun, ne t'approche pas du chaudron.

- Ça me va.

Severus se retourna et vit Harry mit de côté. Il sentit son cœur se resserrer, il savait à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux d'être un boulet à trainer.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis sur que Monsieur Potter se ferait une joie de participer.

- Il a un syndrome chronique de nullité en potion...

- Draco... Laisse la place à Potter. Il doit également maîtriser la potion pour réussir ses BUSEs.

Le dit "Draco" s'écarta en fusillant du regard son binôme. Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"DRACO ? Draco..."

Son cœur était tellement serré qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne voulait pas perdre contenance devant l'élu de son cœur donc, se baffa violemment mentalement et versa le contenu du tube que "Draco" lui tendait dans le chaudron. Il sentait le regard de Severus posé sur lui, sur chacun de ses gestes. Il trembla légèrement en jetant trois feuilles de cerisier du Japon dans le mélange verdâtre.

- Malfoy, la couleur est normale ?

- Je sais pas utilise ton cerveau pour lire le bouquin...

Harry ne releva pas et plongea la tête dans le livre.

"Remuez trois fois dans le sens anti-horaire. Hein ? anti-horaire... C'est inverse des aiguilles d'une montre je crois... Purée qu'il arrête de me fixer de la sorte, je ne peux pas me concentrer..."

Le trouble qu'Harry pensait avoir brillamment masqué plus tôt n'avait pas échappé à Severus, du tout... Et en bon legilimens et fou amoureux du survivant, il était important de savoir qu'il ne cachait rien de très important. Il fixa donc intensément Harry et pénétra son esprit, se faisant le plus discret possible, assis dans son grand fauteuil. Les pensées étaient des plus récentes aux plus anciennes. Tout défila dans sa tête.

_DRACO ? Draco... Le cœur du lion se serra et il étouffa un sanglot. "Non, non, je ne peux pas être jaloux de la fouine. Mais, la vielle McGonagall ne nous appelle jamais par nos prénoms, merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que je ressente ça ? Je le déteste ! Peut-être qu'ils se voient en secret... Non ! Ne pense pas à ça. Alors, anti-horaire... Je déteste les potions. Et pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Il veut ma photo ? Enfin, je lui donnerais bien, moi, ma photo... BREF ! La fouine (le gros con que Severus appelle Draco) me regarde..."_

_La scène changea légèrement. Sous la douche, Harry pleurait et tapait du poing contre le carrelage. _

_"Je ne veux pas de ces visions de merde ! Je préfère mille fois les rêves érotiques sur Severus... Au moins, je finis toujours par y prendre du plaisir, pas à me prendre un Doloris dans la figure... J'en ai marre d'être le survivant, j'en ai marre d'être un Potter. J'en ai marre qu'il ne me parle que pour me lancer des remarques acerbes ! J'en ai marre qu'il ne voie que mon père à travers moi... J'en ai marre d'être amoureux d'un homme qui ne n'aimera jamais..." Severus vit la lame passer sur l'avant bras du survivant, inondant le sol immaculé de sang. Il vit Harry soigner sa blessure avec sa baguette, laissant une plaie ouverte, douloureuse, mais pas sanguinolente. _

_Il se trouva ensuite dans le dortoir, dans un lit, son lit. Harry regardait dans le vide, puis, sa main bougea, vint effleurer son torse. Severus voyait son propre visage venir par vague dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. La main de son élève se posa sur un de ses mamelons qu'il tira avec attention, gémissant, haletant. Il plaça son autre main sur sa hampe à présent parfaitement gorgée et se masturba sans ménagement. Les va-et-vient étaient rudes, rapides, incontrôlés. Il soupirait de contentement, sa respiration était saccadée. Il ne voyait rien, ses yeux fermés, il se cambrait plus ou moins à mesure que le plaisir grandissait. Severus se délectait de l'abandon total du survivant, aucune gêne, aucune retenue, seulement du plaisir pur. Harry gémissait plus fort, criait presque. Il ne cria pas en éjaculant, non, il murmura, d'une voix suave, rauque, sensuelle un prénom, son prénom. "Severus"._

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le dit Severus se retire de l'esprit de son futur amant. Maintenant c'était certain, si Harry le désirait autant qu'il le désirait, alors, pourquoi ne pas se satisfaire ? Lire dans l'esprit de son amour lui avait permis d'être sûr de ne pas se prendre un vent phénoménal en tentant un rapprochement. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant son pantalon se faire étroit.

"Mais pourquoi il était aussi beau ? Torture. Pure et simple. Je devrais peut-être conseiller ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regarder Celui-Qui-À-Survécu se masturber est aussi difficile à supporter que de voir un serpent étrangler un innocent devant soi"

Severus écopa un léger sourire quand il vit le survivant tourner trois fois sa potion avec une moue genre : "Pourvu que tout ne saute pas !". Malfoy continua la potion en laissant Harry de côté -qui se sentait soulagé. En plus, il pouvait "discrètement- mater son professeur. Aussi, il releva la tête et tomba dans deux onyx profondes, il faillit perdre ses moyens en décelant du désir dans ces yeux, dans _ses _yeux. Harry trembla et chanta mentalement, pensant que ça pourrait aider à rester debout.

"_Hmm... I came to dance, dance, dance... Cause it goes on and on and on... And it goes on and on and on..."_ _**1**_

Il cru rêver quand il vit l'objet de ses désirs lui adresser un sourire. Grand mot, encore une fois. Disons que la commissure de sa lèvre s'était légèrement contractée. Mais, toujours énorme pour Severus Snape.

"Non. Chante, concentre toi sur la chanson. _I'm gonna be the last one... I just want it all. You make me fell like a leaving a teenage dream... Don't ever look back... And it goes on and on and on... On and on and on..." **1**_

Comme une délivrance, le cours prit fin. Tout le monde -sauf Harry- alla déposer sa fiole de potion sur le bureau.

"De toute manière Malfoy à probablement oublié mon nom donc je vais avoir un D..."

- Potter, vous restez à la fin du cours.

- Oui, professeur.

_"On and oooooooon... Yeah !"_ _**1**_

Hermione et Ron lui adressèrent un regard compatissant puis sortirent.

- Installez-vous.

Le survivant s'exécuta.

_"I through my hands up in the air sometimes... Baby let's go... I like the way it hurts..."_ _**1**_

Harry arrivait difficilement à écouter ce que Severus lui disait et à continuer à chanson intellectuelle. Et, pour son bien, c'était important qu'il réussisse à faire les deux.

- Le professeur Dumbledore veut que je vous donne des cours d'occlumencie.

"_Just put your hands in the air..._ Quoi ? Des cours d'occluquoi ?"

- Occlumencie ?

- Oui. Il semble qu'il y ait une connexion entre votre esprit et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est important de mettre fin à ce lien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. À Poudlard, je suis le seul à parfaitement maîtriser l'occlumencie.

- Pardon, professeur, mais, en quoi ça consiste ?

- La legilimencie est l'art de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un afin de voir tous ses souvenirs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a souvent utilisé les souvenirs de ses victimes contre ces dernières pour les faire souffrir et les rendre folles. C'est un excellent legimimens. Je suis un excellent occlumens. C'est à dire bloquer la personne qui essaie de s'introduire, de résister afin de ne pas lui laisser accès à nos pensées les plus secrètes. Il y a plusieurs moyens de le faire, vous trouverez comment faire devant le fait accompli. Ce soir.

- Mais, vous allez devoir lire mes pensées ?

- J'ai une pensine, celle de Dumbledore. Vous pourrez déposer vos souvenirs trop personnels.

- Je dois venir à quelle heure ?

- Après le dîner. Quand vous me voyez quitter la salle, finissez votre repas et venez me rejoindre.

- Où ?

- Dans mon bureau.

Harry sortit sans un mot.

"Passer ma soirée avec lui... Oh non... Comment je vais faire ?"

Le reste de la journée passa -selon Harry- a une vitesse astronomique, même le cours d'Histoire de la magie et celui de divination. Au dîner, Harry ne brillait pas et ne toucha pas a son repas. Il sortit moins d'une minute après que Severus ait quitté la salle. Il courra et le rattrapa dans les escaliers.

- Je suis là.

- Oui, avec le boucan que vous faites, difficile de ne pas se rendre compte de votre présence.

"Aie... Aie... Qu'il arrête ses sarcasmes bordel !"

- Entrez.

- Oui.

- Enlevez vos souvenirs compromettants.

Harry enleva le plus gros de Severus, mais, il en aurait eu pour des heures à tout retirer.

- Asseyez-vous. Je vais pénétrer votre esprit, vous allez essayer de résister et de me faire sortir de votre tête. Je vais aller dans les recoins, pour vous faire réagir, chercher les souvenirs les plus secrets que vous ayez. Sauf ceux que vous avez enlevé, bien sûr. LEGILIMENS !

_Harry à table ne pouvant pas manger._

_- Mange un peu quand même._

_- Mione, j'ai le ventre noué..._

_- Je comprends._

_Harry en divination, en métamorphose -en plein fou rire avec Ron. La vielle chouette de McGonagall les réprimandant avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry sortant du cours de potions défait, appuyant rudement sur son avant bras pour s'empêcher de pleurer. "C'est décidé, je déteste le pété du citron pour le reste de ma vie..." Harry la veille, dimanche après-midi, volant à toute allure sur son balai, coursé par Ron et Ginny. _

Severus força un peu plus pour aller en profondeur.

_Harry main dans la main avec Cho, l'embrassant tendrement. "Merde, ce que je déteste ça... Mais bon, Harry, sauvons les apparences. Allez, embrasse la un peu mieux...". Harry en première année, voyant ses parents dans le miroir, Harry serrant Sirius dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il l'aime._

- Allez, Potter, contrôlez votre esprit. Éjectez-moi.

Severus sentit une petite résistance mais, pas encore assez forte pour le faire sortir._ Harry a la bibliothèque, Harry se masturbant, Harry avec Hermione parlant de Severus, Harry avec Ron, Harry se mutilant, Harry plus jeune maltraité par son oncle, un enfant recroquevillé dans un placard..._

Ils y passèrent deux heures, puis Severus se retira.

- Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénètre ton esprit.

"TU ? Aaaaaah... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être aux anges ?"

- C'est grâce à vos talents de legilimens et d'occlumens que vous pouvez être un espion pour l'ordre ?

- Oui.

- Comment je dois faire pour vous faire sortir ? J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces.

- Je sais.

- Comment je-

- C'était très bien, pour une première leçon.

"Compliment ? ATTENDS... COMPLIMENTS ?"

- Oui, compliments. Votre esprit est toujours relié au mien, ça va durer quelques minutes. Je vous donnerai une ou deux techniques que j'utilise moi-même pour lutter contre l'intrusion.

"Ah merde... Harry ne pense pas, ne pense pas. Dumbledore dansant la samba en string ! Aaaaah mais pourquoi je pense à ça ?"

*Pour éviter de te taper la honte ?*

"Toi la conscience, ta gueule. Je déteste qu'on lise dans mon esprit"

*Non, tu déteste que Severus lise dans ton esprit*

"Ta gueule, je ne veux plus t'entendre"

*Chante...*

"OUAIS ! _There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium. And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium. And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium. And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium. Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium. And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium. And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium... And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium_" **2**

*LES ÉLÉMENTS ? Tu es sérieux ?*

"C'est bien ça occupe l'esprit..."

*Tu passes pour un vieux ringard...*

"Ah. _Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble. Something wicked this way comes..._" **3**

*Très Poudlaresque... Allez ta chanson du moment, celle que je ne peux plus supporter tellement tu te dandines dessus !*

"_Hmm... And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving. Stop stop stop the clocks from turning. Stop this night from fading away ! This time is ours. If I could hold this moment in my hands. I'd stop the world from moving. I'd stop the clocks from turning..._" **4**

*_This time is ours inside a frozen memory of us. And we are motionless, motionless..._ Ce que je hais cette musique...*

"Pas moi... Bon tu crois qu'il nous entend toujours ?"

*Il doit juste penser que t'es schizo...*

"Ta gueule !"

*Tu te dandines juste pour info...*

"Ah merde... "

Harry se figea.

- J'entends toujours, Potter.

"Arf... Évidemment moi c'est pas Draco... Putain mais quand je vais tomber sur la fouine mais je vais lui arracher les yeux un par un et puis je vais aimer ça ! Ou alors je lui lance un sectumsempra... Personne ne le saura et il se videra de sont sang juste sous mes yeux... Oh quelle vue magnifique. Ni vu ni connu... Mais il ne passe pas inaperçu dans l'école, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à partager la cellule de son géniteur... Bon, je veux rentrer dans mon dortoir, j'ai envie de pleurer la... Ah maman... Il entend tout ce que je pense..." **5 **

(**_Ca devient un peu moins de la connerie à partir de là quand même_**_** :P**)_

Harry s'arrêta de penser, enfin, même s'il avait voulu son cerveau était malheureusement interrompu. En effet, il avait cessé toute idée de réfléchir en sentant deux lèvres douces et chaudes se poser sur les siennes, _ses _lèvres. Et puis, _ses _mains, bougeant sur son torse, sur sa hanche, sur ses fesses, dans ses cheveux... Aaah, trop de Severus partout sur lui. Il se reprit vite et l'embrassa avec toute la rage, la violence, la peine, la haine, l'amour, le désespoir et l'envie qu'il ressentait. Il tremblait presque.

"Il va probablement me rejeter à l'autre bout de la pièce d'une minute à l'autre alors, il faut que j'en profite un max !"

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Nié ?

- Je ne vais pas te balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry.

- Vous entendez encore mes pensées...

- Non. Mais, tu es trop prévisible.

"Il les entend plus ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah il m'a appelé HARRY. H-A-R-R-Y !"

Severus lui adressa un sourire sincère et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, avec douceur, cette fois.

- Sauf si tu préfères que je m'arrête là.

- Non !

Le professeur rigola franchement face à la détresse de son élève, face à la sincérité, la pureté et à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Seul un idiot n'aurait pas vu ça. Il prit sa tête de part et d'autre et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à Draco... C'est mon filleul, j'utilise son prénom depuis qu'il est né, ça m'échappe encore. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux.

- Aucune ?

- Tu es très Pouffsoufle en fait...

Harry se mît à rougir.

- C'est juste que...

- Que ?

- Je suis amoureux de... Vous.

- Je sais.

- Vous savez ?

- Par Merlin, Harry! Tutoies moi !

- Tu sais ?

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de surveiller ton esprit pour être sur que tu ne lui cache rien. Alors, j'ai découvert ce que tu ressentais.

- Oh...

Si Harry était rouge, il virait au violet foncé.

- Ça ne servait à rien de retirer mes souvenirs alors...

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi m'embrasser ?

- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? C'est sur toi que repose l'avenir du monde sorcier ? Parce que là, je pense qu'on à misé sur la mauvaisepersonne...

Harry pouffa.

- Je ressens la même chose, depuis longtemps.

- Longtemps ?

- Fin de ta troisième année.

- Longtemps.

- Tu me laisses t'embrasser comme il se doit ou tu vas encore bavarder tel un Gryf-

Le survivant s'empara des lèvres de son acolyte et l'embrassa sans ménagement, posa ses mains sur ce torse tant convoité. Il arracha presque la robe de sorcier que Severus portait et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il sentit deux bras forts le soulever et le diriger vers le bureau. Il se sentit à nouveau porté, plus confortablement, puis ils sortirent du bureau professoral pour se rendre dans les appartements du Serpentard.

- Attends, laisse-moi regarder où tu vis.

- On s'en fou, tu auras toute la vie pour regarder comment sont aménagés mes appartements.

S'en suivi un ballet langoureux sensuel, Harry accrochant le cou de Severus et ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Le survivant dégagea sa tête et la planta dans le cou de son futur amant, il embrassa son cou, lécha le lobe de son oreille, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Le Gryffondor planta ses dents dans le cou de Severus, marquant sa peau et le faisant gémir de plaisir, il agrippa la chevelure ébène en bataille, fortement. Harry jeta sa tête en arrière sous la pression exercée sur ses cheveux, s'offrant complètement. Il sentit une langue chatouiller son oreille, son cou, descendant vers sa clavicule. Il ouvrit les yeux, la tête complètement en retrait, il voyait presque la pièce à l'envers. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur une sorte de table et il se sentit projeté en avant. Severus le déposa sur le lit, avec soin.

Harry ouvrit la bouteille et but à grandes gorgées, sous l'oeil intrigué de Severus.

- Bah quoi ? Depuis le début du cours j'ai sooooooif...

Le professeur rigola avec douceur. Harry tira le col de sa chemise et l'attira vers lui avec violence. Il fit en sorte de se retrouver sur Severus pour découvrir son corps tant désiré, tant rêvé... Il déboutonna avec une lenteur torturante la chemise, bouton par bouton, passant sa main dessous de temps à autres. Il faisait grogner son amour de frustration. Il arqua un sourcil à la façon Snapienne ce qui fit rire l'homme sous lui, tellement sincèrement que le survivant resta figé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as rigolé tellement...

- Gentiment ?

- Normalement en fait, si sincèrement, c'était si... Humain... Tu sais, comme si... Rien.

Harry l'embrassa avec amour, laissant sa bouche dériver sur son torse, effleurant une petite pointe dressée, la martyrisant : soufflant, léchant, mordant. Severus se cambrait sans arrêt, gémissant sans retenue. Le Gryffondor passa sa langue dans son nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel ce qui fit réagir son amant instantanément, qui hoqueta et souffla, ne se contrôlant plus. Il avait eu pas mal d'amant depuis la fin de son adolescence, mais, avec Harry, ses sens étaient décuplés par mille, même plus... Il n'arrivait plus à rester calme, à se maîtriser, à garder un minimum de contenance.

Le survivant dégrafa le jean noir de Severus, enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes et boxer. Il envoya le tout voler vulgairement et déposa des baisers le longs des cuisses de son professeur, léchant l'aine puis, soufflant sur le membre dressé, le faisant, encore une fois, se cambrer et bomber le torse. Harry trouva que son supplice avait assez duré et lécha avec application le long de la verge, puis donna des petits coups de langues sur le gland.

- Hhaaah.. ha..Ry... Je t'en prie...

Le susnommé releva la tête innocemment et planta ses deux prunelles vertes sur l'image que le professeur, non, que son amour révélait. Il était magnifique. Magnifique. Ses yeux habituellement vides de toute émotion étaient noirs comme de l'encre remplis de désir, de plaisir, de frustration, d'amour, d'envie, de tendresse. C'était presque trop d'un coup pour Harry qui n'avait pas coutume de voir autant de choses dans _ses _yeux. Il passa sa main sur le sexe dressé, se délectant de la réaction de son amant, il haleta, le fixant intensément comme si leurs yeux ne voulaient plus se séparer. Le survivant afficha un sourire tendre qui fit fondre le cœur du maître des potions.

"Il est... Magique... Aaahhh..."

Harry resserra sa bouche autour du sexe de son amant et le prit totalement en bouche. Severus cria, ne pouvant se retenir, puis releva ses hanches d'un coup sec. Les va-et-vient se faisaient tortureux pour lui, un coup lent, puis plus rapide, il se sentait venir, puis à nouveau, le survivant ralentissait.

"Mais, ce n'est pas possible... Ou a-t-il appris à faire ça si bien ? Non... Je ne veux pas savoir. Aaaah... Hmm..."

Décidant de permettre à Severus de respirer, il reprit un rythme qui le conduirait sans aucun doute rapidement à la jouissance. Ça ne manqua pas, le Serpentard se libéra dans un orgasme dévastateur, dans un râle de plaisir à faire trembler les murs, bombant le torse, haletant, murmurant le prénom de son amour. Harry avala sa semence et se redressa, entre les jambes, toujours écartées de Severus. Il passa sa main tendrement sur la lignée de poils noirs présente sur son bas ventre, quelques minutes, fixant sa main bouger, ses doigts glisser dans les poils, ses ongles se planter dans la chair et ne réalisa pas que son amant le détaillait.

Harry était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un sourire béat et innocent sur le visage, les yeux intenses bougeant au rythme de sa main. Il détailla son torse, quelques cicatrices dues au tournoi de l'année précédente, une peau mate, deux boutons roses dressés, un nombril profond, une lignée de poils noirs conséquente, des pectoraux parfaitement sculptés, des bras musclés, eux aussi. Parfait était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit du professeur.

- Tu arrêtes de me fixer ?

- Ah. Tu as remarqué que ça fait cinq minutes que tu tripotes mon ventre ?

- Ah... Non ! Mais, ton sexe a eu le temps de reprendre des forces !

Harry se tortilla sur lui même en souriant de toutes ses dents. Severus arqua un sourcil, l'attira violemment à lui et l'embrassa tendrement, échouant ses lèvres sur son front, dans ses cheveux. Harry se dégagea et se plaça de façon à garder l'avantage. Il prit l'une des mains de son amant et lécha deux doigts, sensuellement. Mais, on ne contrarie pas un Severus qui à ses propres projets déjà bien en tête et qui veut se venger de la torture que son foutu stupide Gryffondor lui avait fait subir. Il les retourna, de manière à dominer un peu puis s'attaqua aux mamelons du rouge et or. D'une main il en traumatisait un, de sa langue il commotionnait l'autre. Harry frottait son bassin contre celui de son amant, s'agrippant à ses cheveux avec force. Il réussit à reprendre sa précédente position, arquant un sourcil.

- Tu veux contrôler, stupide Gryffondor ?

- Hmm. Non, je préfère être dominé, mais, j'aime bien contrôler comment-

- Viens, là.

Severus le guida de façon à se qu'il soit à genoux, au-dessus de son visage. Il sentit une langue sur ses testicules, sur son pénis, puis des lèvres, déposant des baisers tendres le long de la hampe dressée. Harry s'accrocha à la tête de lit de peur de défaillir. Severus plaça sa langue au niveau de son entrée, puis donna des petits coups de langues contrôlés.

- Tu ne contrôles plus, là.

- _Haletant_. T'es toujours... en dessous de... moi.

- C'est ça alors... Tu veux dominer à ta manière.

- Et puis, t'es pas tout jeune, faut te ménager !

Severus rigola sa gêne. Harry écouta le son résonner dans la pièce, c'était grisant. Il se figea à nouveau.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne savais pas rire, hein ? Bon, prépare-toi à crier, mon amour.

Le Serpentard força l'entrée du rouge et or avec sa langue, le faisant hurler face à cette sensation nouvelle et saisissante. Harry voulait que ça aille plus loin mais Severus se retirait juste avant qu'il ne ressente complètement le plaisir.

- Aaaaah... Sev...

Le susnommé ne releva pas et continua son manège. Après une horriblement longue torture, il tendit à nouveaux deux doigts à son amant. Il les lécha avec avidité, les enduisant complètement de salive. Severus le fit reculer une seconde, afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, sois honnête, c'est ta première fois ?

- _Comme si c'était une évidence._ Non !

- Ah ?

- Cédric. Toute l'année dernière, je voulais être à la hauteur.

- Tu l'es.

Severus se replaça de manière confortable et commença à jouer avec l'anneau de chair. Il introduisit un doigt profondément, mais, Harry resta sans réaction. Il sentit le rectum du survivant se contacter légèrement lorsque le deuxième doigt se fit présent. Harry gémit légèrement face à l'intrusion du troisième.

- Ça te fait mal ?

- Non. Ça va.

- Tu es sûr, hein ?

- Ça vaaaaa...

"Pourrait' me parler sur un autre ton... J'ai le droit de me faire du souci... Oh, je deviens fleur bleue là..."

Il bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur dans un mouvement de ciseaux. Harry mouva ses hanches dans un rythme rapide. Severus se retira le faisant hurler de frustration.

"Pas un lion pour rien..."

Il déplaça tendrement Harry qui le regardait d'un regard brûlant, coléreux, désireux... Bandant. Ne s'arrêtant pas à ce léger détail, il allait le retourner quand Harry s'empalla avec violence sur son sexe, le faisant hoqueter de surprise, puis crier, tous les deux. Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que gémissements, halètements, cris, griffures, suçons, morsures, jouissance. Harry hurla le prénom de son amant succombant à un orgasme ravageur, son sperme giclant sur leurs corps. Severus craqua à son tour, fixant le survivant dans les yeux, il se libéra au plus profond de lui, sentant les muqueuses ses contracter contre son sexe. Il cria lui aussi, ne contrôlant pas la vague de plaisir qui lui traversa le corps de part en part. Harry se souleva légèrement et s'écroula sur le lit, attirant Severus avec lui. Il posa une main sur son abdomen, écoutant leurs respirations saccadées. Severus roula sur le côté pour regarder son amour. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, encore plus qu'habituellement, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres gonflées, un suçon dans son cou, une morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure... Il était magnifique.

- Tu es magnifique, tu sais, mon ange ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

- C'est toi qui es magnifique...

- Non... Non. Je suis sérieux, Harry, c'est hallucinant...

- Pfff.

- Au début, ça m'énervait que les filles te portent autant d'attention et-

- Ho merde... Cho ! Je l'ai complètement oubliée celle-là... Je devais aller la voir en haut de la tour d'astronomie... Après le cours.

- Tu peux y aller.

Harry pouffa.

- C'est ça oui. T'es pas bien ? Elle me répugne... Et puis, tu es ce dont je rêve depuis deux ans, jour et nuit, personne, même pas Voldy, ne me ferais quitter ce lit.

- Je te trouverais une excuse à lui donner.

- Mon excuse ça va être : va te faire voir je te déteste connasse... Je te veux juste toi, Severus.

- Tu m'as.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Harry souffla contre le cou de son amant ce qui le fit frissonner. Il frotta son visage avec sa main.

- Oh, tu as enlevé mes lunettes !

- Toujours aussi perspicace... Je vois que tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant... C'est prometteur...

Le survivant le regarda avec dédain, il se dégagea un peu et posa ses doigts sur son avant bras gauche. Il sentit Severus se dérober, il raffermit sa prise. Le professeur posa sa tête contre le torse de son amour, humant son odeur, laissant des baiser ici et là, et le laissant toucher ce tatouage honteux qu'on définissait de "marque". Harry passa un doigt atrocement doux sur le serpent gigotant. C'était déplacé. Comme Bellatrix roulant un patin à Sirius... Totalement déplacé.

- N'appuie surtout pas dessus, sinon une vingtaine de mangemorts vont rappliquer.

- Ah. Ça veut dire quoi quand on appuie dessus ?

- _La voix brisée._ Que tu as été capturé et qu'il peut venir te...

- Tuer ?

- Harry...

Il se blotti contre son professeur. La lueur dans ses yeux était déstabilisante, ils étaient emplis de tristesse. Le survivant, comme pour le rassurer, le serra contre lui, et le fixa.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je suis le garçon le plus protégé de cette planète. J'ai 40 aurors qui me collent aux basques, un espion qui veille sur moi comme il se doit, cet espion extrêmement doué va m'apprendre à maîtriser mes pensées, notre directeur aussi connu sous le nom de : taré du citron est le sorcier le plus puissant que je n'ai jamais vu, même s'il me délaisse un peu cette année, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que je me ferais du souci si Dumby venait à mourir et que toi, tu doivent retourner à ses côtés et que je ne puisse plus te voir. Là, oui, j'aurais vraiment peur.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, puis lui caressa la joue tendrement.

- Allez, ne t'en fais pas.

Severus attrapa violemment l'avant bras du survivant marqué par diverses cicatrices.

- Au fait. _Menaçant._ Que je te reprenne une seule fois à te faire du mal, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura pas besoin de venir te tuer, je le ferais moi même.

Harry attrapa la baguette de Severus qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, puis, enleva le sortilège dissimulateur sur sa main.

- Ombrage.

- Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ?

- J'ai eu une retenue et, elle m'a fait écrire _je ne dois pas dire de mensonges _avec une plume _spéciale _qui... Eh bien, l'encre c'est le sang de la personne qui utilise la plume.

- Tu as écrit des lignes avec ton propre sang.

- Ah bah tu vois dit comme ça c'est encore plus clair !

- MAIS C'EST UNE ALLUMEE !

- Sev...

- Je vais finir par la tuer cette saleté... Sérieux... Elle me... Ah, si elle te touche encore une fois... Je...

Il se redressa légèrement.

- Pas maintenant.

Harry posa une main, sa main blessée sur le torse à demi relevé de son amour.

- Attends. Je vais chercher un truc pour apaiser. Ça doit te faire mal.

- Ça va mieux. C'est par moment.

- C'était quand, ta retenue ?

- La semaine dernière.

Severus souffla et revint deux minutes plus tard.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Essence de Murlap ?

Le professeur, se réinstallant, arqua un sourcil.

- Hermione m'en donne à chaque retenue.

- Oh. Elle me plait c'te gosse.

- Je vais en mettre un peu, mais je n'aime pas l'odeur.

- Le principal c'est que tu n'aies pas mal. L'odeur on s'en fou.

Severus déposa un baiser sur le front du rouge et or puis, l'attira contre lui, s'allongeant. Il caressa lentement de dos de son Gryffondor, baisant son cou, léchant son oreille, tendrement.

- Tu te rends compte, que, toi, Severus Snape, tu me câlines ?

- Ça te surprend tant que je sois humain ?

- Que tu sois SI humain, oui.

Le susnommé souria.

- Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un homme, Harry, et je ne suis pas invincible. J'ai peur à chaque fois qu'il nous appelle... Je me demande s'il va me demander des comptes, si j'aurais les réponses à ses questions... C'est un stress atroce.

- Je te comprends. Mais, quand tu ne les as pas, les réponses ?

- Doloris. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, parfois plus. Après tout, c'est de ma faute.

- Non.

- Si, quand j'avais 17 ans, je ne réalisais pas dans quoi je m'engageais. Il disait tellement de choses intéressantes, qui donnaient l'envie de le suivre. Il me disait que mes fabuleuses connaissances en potions lui seraient des plus utiles et que je deviendrais un membre important de son armée, si j'acceptais de servir à ses côtés. Qu'à nous deux on ferait de grandes choses...

- Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'il était du mauvais côté ?

- Pas vraiment. Pas au début. Tu sais, les seuls amis que j'avais... Bella, Lucius, Goyle... Ils le suivaient les yeux fermés, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. M'enfin, j'ai vite compris qu'il ne voulait pas le bien du monde sorcier, pas que j'étais un fou des moldus, loin de là, je suis Serpentard, mais bon... De là à aller les tuer alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, non. En fait, j'ai saisis quand il m'a demandé de préparer des potions de magie noire, je me suis dis... Il veut seulement tuer. Puis, ta mère et moi, étions amis, très proches, et... J'ai rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand elle m'a tourné le dos, il me manquait la voix de la raison. Tu peux la comparer à Hermione pour toi, si tu veux. Elle lui ressemblait tellement... Une véritable miss-je-sais-tout !

- Tu l'aimais bien ?

- Énormément, c'était ma meilleure amie.

- Je suis triste de ne pas l'avoir connue.

- Je te comprends.

- Tu penses que je vais m'en sortir ?

-_ Blasé..._ Non !

Harry releva la tête offusqué.

- _Provocateur. _Attends... Un cornichon pareil...

- Tu es...

- Ça va, un peu de second degré. Honnêtement, je pense que oui. Mais, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas devoir entreprendre, je ne sais pas pourquoi Albus te tourne le dos... Je ne sais rien, en fait, l'Ordre ne me fait pas confiance, pas pleinement, disons, donc, je suis vraiment laisé.

- Et toi, tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir ?

- Honnêtement ? Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il finira par s'en rendre compte, que je l'ai trahis, et il me tuera. Je le sais.

- S'il te tue, je le tue.

- Tu devras le tuer de toute manière.

- _Brisé. _Oui mais... S'il te tue...

- Harry, je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour sauver la tienne ! Sans la moindre hésitation.

- Peut-être qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte.

- Peut-être, mon ange, peut-être. En tout cas, je ne suis pas mort, tu ne l'es pas... Alors, on devrait profiter pleinement de nos derniers moments.

- C'est atrocement gai...

- Mais c'est juste la vérité. Et puis, je suis atrocement gay !

Harry rigola franchement, embrassant tendrement son compagnon. Peu importe le temps qu'il leur restait, ils étaient bien là, l'un contre l'autre, et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui importait, pour nos deux héros.

**FIN**

**1. Mashup Medley - Sam Tsui**

**2. The Elements - Tom Lehrer**

**3. Double Trouble - Hogwarts Music**

**4. Ours - The Bravery**

* * *

**_Alors, j'ai l'droit à une review pour cet OS sans queue ni tête ? J'attends vos réaction avec impatience ! A vos claviers !_  
**

**_Bisous et à bientôt :P_**


End file.
